I'm Going Slightly Mad?
by Thorne2
Summary: Yohji wakes up to a nasty surprise from Ran and Schuldig. Warnings: NCS, light bondage Pairings: Schuldig x Ran (implied in this chapter), and Yohji x Ran


Pairings: Schuldig x Ran (implied in this chapter)  Yohji x Ran

Warnings: NCS, light bondage, maybe OOC behavior (not apologizing for this just warning the 'purist'), foul language

A/N : It may seem a bit confusing at first, but all things will be explained young Jedi.   I want you to know only as much as Yohji knows at this point and he is quite drugged to the gills.

*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*

The room blurred and spun, then was black again.  Testing his limbs and finding his legs and arms bound, Kudou Yohji opened his eyes, blinking them a few times.  _Drugged...I had to have been drugged.  The last thing that he remembered was finally talking Aya into going clubbing with him.   _

Aya had picked a rather risqué BDSM club, one that Yohji wasn't familiar with. However, when they arrived, it appeared that Aya was familiar with it, in fact, under his trench coat was a black leather corset, lacy black thigh highs, a thong, and a black collar with a diamond encrusted S dangling from it.  Yohji's eyes had almost fallen out of his head, but that wasn't the worst shock of the evening.  The worst shock had been in the form of a redheaded German. An arrogant, telepathic, bastard of a redheaded German that had draped himself over Aya, holding him like a possession.  

//That's because he** is** a possession.   He's my possession// a familiar irritating voice echoed in the blond's head.  Yohji's eyes focused on two figures, under what seemed to be a spotlight.  Aya was tied to a bench, head low, ass high in the air.  Schuldig was standing behind him paddle in hand.  

//Motherfucker!  What in the hell have you done to Aya?// Yohji's mind was unable to accept what he saw before him.  Aya didn't have emotions, he didn't have desires and he certainly didn't allow himself to be cuffed to a bench, ass in the air, cock hard and wet with his desire….and why in the hell did he just look there…

//Because you want him, admit it.   Things will go much better tonight if you would just admit that to yourself.// A hint of red was seen as the head turned toward him, a sparkle of teal blue eyes….he could almost swear that the German bastard was laughing at him.  //Oh I am…never doubt that I am.//

"Stay out of my head." His voice surprised Yohji, coming out of him with a snarled almost feral growl; he didn't realize he had spoken aloud.  

"So touchy, little Balinese?" The German raised the paddle in one hand then popped Aya soundly on the rear three times in succession.  Aya mewed and bucked against the restraints. 

"What in the hell have you done to his brain?  He's not like this." The voice sounded quieter and more childlike. Yohji cleared his throat; there was no way he was going to wind up sounding like some pathetic child.   He would NOT beg to be free of this.

"So concerned about him?  I believe your thoughts of him usually consist of something along the lines of 'that redheaded prick'.   I can assure you that he doesn't feel the same about Tokyo's greatest playboy." The German said the last part with a decided sneer in his voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about Schwarz?" Yohji was grasping at straws he knew, but he needed the time to try to free his hands.  He tugged at his wrist trying to free them, damn it he'd tied girls up countless time and never done a job like this…

"You won't get out of them Balinese.   I'm damn good at tying people up so they can't get away.  Besides," Schwarz said, running a possessive hand over Aya's head.  "My kitten wants to play with you.  And I can't deny him anything."  He bent down and released the chain that was holding Aya's cuffed wrists to the low bench.  Aya stretched like a cat, lying lazily on his side on the bench.

This was not his Aya, the same crabby asshole that griped if he smoked near the flowers.  This was a creature of sex, dressed up in leather and lace and very obviously aroused.    Aya was much better hung than he would have thought.  Yohji realized where his train of thought was headed, and just where he was staring.  _Oh__ god…I just looked at it…no worse I just stared at it.  And they both know that I was too.  Ohgodohgodohgod now they are going to think that I'm interested in whatever **this is...I'm not, Kodou Yohji is 100% straight. **_

He looked up for the patch of floor that he had found so interesting a few seconds before to see Aya and Schuldig staring at him.  Aya, who was looking less like a kitten and more like a tiger on the prowl.   Yohji was sure that he had directed that look at countless women, but it had never been directed at him before, and he was damn sure that Aya had never ever looked at him that way before….at least he was sure about 15 minutes ago.   Now…now, who the hell knew what Aya had done before?  This wasn't the same man he had lived with for two years.

He realized that he was looking at the floor again to the disconcerting view of Aya crawling off the bench and towards him. The man was more catlike than he ever imagined; his movement so fluid that Yohji was sure he had a feline skeleton.  Aya crawled closer and stopped in front of Yohji, looking up at him.  His eyes were free and clear of the dead look that they would have had if Schuldig were controlling him.

//I told you, he wants you.  He wasn't sure if you wanted him though.  Be a dear and play along, that way I won't have to blow your mind out.//  The German bastard just smirked at him and took a seat in a large black leather chair, looking somewhat out of place in his white leather outfit.

_Why in the hell do the bad guys always want to wear white?_ Yohji pondered, but was pulled from his musing by a steady hand on his zipper slowly pulling it down.  "Aya! What in the hell are you doing?!?" he screamed trying to scoot the chair back.

"Ran.  My name is Ran.  You are the one that named me Aya when I was sleeping in your bed."   Yohji looked down at the man before him; Ran's voice was huskier than he ever remembered it being.

"Ran? You….you want me to call you Ran?" Yohji sounded like an idiotic schoolboy on his first date…what in the fuck was wrong with him?  The redhead nodded and stood up.  "Okay….Ran.  What in the fuck do you think that you're doing?"

"Exactly" Ran replied, sliding deft fingers over the expanse of Yohji's bare stomach.  One hand slipped down to unbutton Yohji's pants, the other traced the muscles of his abdomen.   Yohji scooted a bit in the chair, trying to get away from the questing fingers. 

Ran's touch wasn't supposed to feel good, as least not this good.  Yohji looked over Ran's shoulder to find teal eyes staring at him.  _Schuldig._   That bastard had to be fucking with his mind._  Yohji moved his head to look at Ran, soft green eyes meeting violet. "Ay…Ran.  Stop this please.  I'm not like this.  I don't sleep with men."_

Ran looked skeptically at Yohji.  "The great Yohji, self proclaimed god of sex hasn't slept with a man before?  Somehow I find that hard to believe." Yohji's pants were off now; freeing the erection that he was trying to deny having.  There was no way that another man sexually excited him. Strike that.  There was no way he could be sexually excited by his icy bastard of a teammate.  What kind of drugs had they given him?

His thoughts were distracted once again by Ran.  The redhead had taken a seat on his lap. Silky smooth skin sliding against his own, the sharp intake of breath completely involuntary.  He was trapped, and there was nothing that he could do. Ran looped his arms around Yohji's neck, his fingers playing with the ends of his long locks. "Yohji," a soft lilting tone, he couldn't help but look into the violet eyes.  "Yotan." a bit huskier now as he rubbed his naked flesh against Yohji's thighs.

_God what is happening to me_? Yohji found himself reacting to the closeness of the other man, the heat radiating from the other man's body.

"I want you to take me, Yotan." Violet hooded eyes wandered over his face, long ivory fingers tilted his face until Ran could comfortably touch their lips together.  Green eyes slipped shut; he couldn't fight this and get out alive.  Lips as soft as rose petals slid over his own, a soft pink tongue darted out to tease his lips and Yohji obediently opened his mouth to the kiss.  He let Ran explore until he found himself quite breathless.  The other nipped, licked, and sucked his mouth as if he were making love to it. Yohji moaned into Ran's mouth despite his attempts not to.  Ran pulled back with a smirk, his fingers brushing blond strands away from the other's face.  "You liked it, admit it to yourself." Yohji shook his head, looking away from Ran.

"I didn't.  Let me go Ran while I can still…" A sudden pain split through his head.  Yohji winced and closed his eyes.

//Behave yourself Balinese.  You and I both know how excited you are right now.   Stop denying it and enjoy the kitten.//

//I don't want this.  I don't sleep with men!//

//You can lie to yourself all that you want.  But I can see your erection straining, I can read your thoughts, I heard you moan.  Get over this straight business.//  Yohji opened his eyes glancing at Ran. The other man was still sitting in his lap looking all too un-Ayaish. 

"I want you Yohji.   I promise you will enjoy it." Ran moved placing his legs on either side of the chair.  Yohji watched in confusion, until Ran made a sudden movement and he was fully sheathed in the younger man.

            Yohji let out a shocked cry, his legs tensing as he tried not to buck up into the warm heat.  "Oh fuck Ran!  Stop!"   Ran had his head back on his shoulders, eyes closed, a single tear slipping from the corner.  "Ran?"     God what in the hell was happening?  He was balls deep inside his teammate that was dressed in dominatrix leather and fucking him….or was it being fucked by him…..while he was tied to a chair in his enemy's house.  This had to be a fucking dream.

            "'m okay Yotan." The redhead opened his eyes and slid his hands over the blond's shoulders, pushing himself up a bit.

            Yohji almost protested the loss of the tight heat that was Ran before the other man slammed himself back down.  "Oh god…..Ran…..stop…please."

            "Why?  You don't really want me to."  The violet-eyed man lifted himself again, sliding back down on Yohji, starting a hard and fast rhythm, his erection sliding against Yohji's stomach. Yohji closed his eyes.  He might have to endure this, but he didn't have to watch it, and he didn't have to pretend that this was Ran.  

            //I wouldn't start fantasizing about anyone else if I were you.   I'm about to link the three of us and Ran will know what you are thinking//

            Ran's sweat slicked hands flexed on Yohji's shoulder.  "Yotan….this isn't….so bad……is it?"

Yohji closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair, trying to gain his composure before the sensations over took him.  "Please….stop" the merest of whispers, which Ran mostly likely missed.  His teammate was fucking him; he didn't dare think beyond that…he had to resist his body's natural impulses.  

Suddenly, he blinked as the feelings changed and magnified.  This had to be the linking that Schuldig was talking about.  He opened his eyes to see the German frantically stroking his length, he could almost taste the pleasure the other man was receiving from watching them.  Turning his head a bit, he looked at Ran.  His eyes were shut in pleasure, one hand snaking down to stroke himself in the same rhythm that Schuldig was. 

Yohji was starting to lose himself to the pleasure, losing track of his responses among the two other men and their own responses.  His hips came up off the chair as he sought his pleasure in the younger man's body.  The sensations threatened to overwhelm him; there was no fighting or resisting now.  He closed his eyes tight as he came, filling Ran with his warm seed, his head falling back on the back of the chair.  Ran continued moaning and moving above him until he threw back his head, shouting Yohji's name.  An answering shout met his as Schuldig came, crying out Ran's name.

Yohji lay back against the chair, trying not to think about what just happened.  He was failing miserably with Ran's sweaty body laying against him, and his stomach and shirt coated with Ran's……god he didn't even want to think about that. "I'm going to throw up." He moaned out, hoping that they would take him seriously.  Ran sat up and looked at him and then at Schuldig.  Schuldig probed the link for a few seconds before nodding his head.  The redhead moved off of him, and quickly untied the roped that bound him to the chair.  

Yohji fell forward and crawled a few feet before heaving up everything that he had placed in his stomach during the day.   He had to get everything out of him, everything off of him.  He was dirty now.

Ran looked at Schuldig, worry in his eyes.   "Master, is he going to be alright?"   Schuldig frowned, looking at Yohji.  Suddenly the world was a very dark and quiet place for Kudou Yohji.

tbc

Confused?   All will be explained in the next chapter…..or a least a good portion of it.


End file.
